Moe, Rap and Wooser
Overview "Wooser falls off a cliff in the heat of battle and is saved by a young girl. A brief respite is interrupted by the flames of war, and the girl is shot and killed. A raging Wooser regains the powers sealed along with his memories... or so I once thought." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser is seen playing with a hula-hoop and telling the fourth wall that he happens to be a shadow fighter whom really wants to just make money no matter what. Len gives thanks for the food in order to leave, but Rin notes her that there's still a lot of food on the table. Len exclaims that she's dieting, but Rin notes her that skipping breakfast won't help her at all. Darth Wooser reveals the scroll that says, "Uniforms are Moe" to the fourth wall as Wooser narrates on being a lover of the schoolgirl uniform. He compares them to rice toppings: they go much better on the main target meaning that he likes the girls wearing the uniforms. After he states his theory and holds his rice bowl high, Rin and Len say goodbye to Wooser as they left for school. In the next scene, Rin, Len, Yuu and Miho are all disc jockeys and Wooser is seen doing the moonwalk as everyone but Yuu shouts. Yuu is signing part of "Love Me Gimme" by Tia in the middle of it all instead. The scene cuts to everyone in sight and Wooser is seen dancing while holding a boombox and a microphone. He announces that in addition to being "cool and elegant", WooserCell (the band being seen) will entertain the audience all night. The shout Wooser's name as he commands two times, then asks for the name of a salamander from Mexico. The girls answer this with the name "Axolot". Suddenly, the music stops and a spotlight is put on Wooser alone. Wooser asks himself if people will be sick of him and forget him. He drops the mic in shock and the spotlight on him turns off in unison. Rin, Len and Wooser are all making clay materials. Rin is in process and kneading her clay like dough while Len is creating a replica of Wooser. Wooser seems to be making a bowl, but he the first result is thrown on the clay wheel in disgust. The second result is approved by Wooser and as he narrates about schoolgirl uniforms again, he places his creation onto a figurine of a brown-haired girl as a skirt. Wooser says it looks perfect, but Rin is puzzled on that. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Len * Rin * Yuu * Miho Points of Interest * The first scene contains the crossed-out October calender from the previous episode. * "WooserCell" is actually a direct reference to the musical group, Supercell. * In the WooserCell scene, Yuu is signing part of "Love Me Gimmee" as a reference to her seiyuu (Tia) being the actual singer for it. Supercell has also helped Tia with the song. * A figurine of the mascot for Good Smile Company can be seen in the pottery room scene next to Wooser. Category:Episodes Category:Season One